(a) Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a thin film transistor array panel for a display device. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a thin film transistor array panel including a color filter and a light blocking member, and a liquid crystal display including the same.
(b) Discussion of Related Art
Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are one of the most widely used flat panel displays. An LCD may include a pair of display panels provided with field-generating electrodes, and a liquid crystal (LC) layer interposed between the two panels. The LCD displays images by applying voltages to the field-generating electrodes to generate an electric field in the LC layer that determines the orientations of LC molecules therein to adjust polarization of incident light.
A plurality of pixel electrodes and thin film transistors may be arranged in a matrix format on one display panel (hereinafter referred to as “a thin film transistor array panel”). Color filters of red, green, and blue may be formed on the other display panel. Further, one common electrode may cover the entire surface of the other display panel (hereinafter referred to as “a common electrode panel”).
However, in this liquid crystal display, the pixel electrodes and the color filters are disposed on different display panels such that it may be difficult to align the pixel electrodes and the color filters with each other, thereby generating an alignment error.
The color filter and a black matrix (e.g., referred to as a light blocking member) may instead be formed on the same display panel as the pixel electrode.
However, ions or impurities due to the black matrix may adversely influence liquid crystal of the display, thereby generating afterimages. Thus, there is a need for an LCD having a light blocking member included with pixel electrodes on a same display panel, which has less of an adverse affect on liquid crystal of the display.